theelectriccompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Rebus
Danny Rebus 'is a suave, sophisticated Prankster. He can turn any sentence into a rebus; most of his messages are made to make fun of the Electric Company. Danny is very proud, and often charges the Electric Company with making him look bad, prompting revenge. However, he can be disillusioned over things, always scowling and hardly smiling unless something good happens to him. Danny is also very touchy and sensitive. In "The Orangachoke", he stole Skeleckian Lottie's Orangachoke because she misspelled his name, calling him Danny Rebush, on her eclipse party invitation. Also, in "Abracadabra Cadabra Ca-Green", he stole the magician Calvero's magic book because Hector accidentally spilled milk on his shoes and when he dried them up with a towel, they got crusty. He is portrayed by William Jackson Harper. And he is very funny and a good actor. Do you want to check out more about Danny and William? Then go to http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2860379/ to learn about William and http://pbskids.org/electriccompany/low/profile.php?c=Danny to know about Danny. Personality Danny is a sensitive, sophisticated, and somewhat dramatic high school student who gets offended over the most innocuous perceived transgressions. He tends to scowl a lot and he is a constant grudge-holder, especially to the Electric Company, in which they would get either confused or indifferent of his behavior, which infuriates Danny even further. Danny is calm and suave, a lot different from the other Pranksters, and there are some times where he doesn't even behave like a Prankster. But once he behaves as a Prankster, he is determined to do anything in his power to get back at the Electric Company, be it small or enormous. However, he can be disillusioned over things at times, such as in "Pies for Puppies", in which he is disappointed of Annie Scrambler and his dog Sandy for eating Jessica's pie, and decides to give up until Annie cheers him up with an idea to bring customers to Danny's pie stand. He is shown to have a bit of pessimism as well. One example is "Pop Goes the Easel", in which he stated that he and Lisa will be stuck in Bandini's magical canvas forever with no hope of getting out, and he downsizes the Electric Company's heroism as well, saying in a sarcastic tone: "So when does your famous Electric Company come to the rescue?" or "It's about time the superheroes showed up." Danny tends to be overdramatic over petty things, such as not being "invited" to an artichoke "party" in the episode "The Orangachoke", in which Hector tries to explain to Danny that the artichoke "party" just happened, but Danny doubts it and vows vengeance on the Electric Company. Another example is the end of "Abracadabra Cadabra Ca-Green", in which Danny is turned back into a boy, and Danny vows vengeance once again, but calms down and joins the Electric Company when Keith's dad brings them French fries. However, Danny does have a soft side. For example, in "Revenge of the Zeros", Danny admired and complimented Annie when they were plotting to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party, which gives one the presumption that Danny has a crush on Annie. He is also a genuine dog-lover as it is shown in "Pies for Puppies". Danny is shown to have an interest in theater, such as in "The Wordball is My Oyster", in which he takes his role very seriously by rehearsing his lines and not making any mistakes, but he can get quite exasperated whenever his fellow actors forget or confuse their lines. There are numerous posters of him as the centerpiece of the play, which leads one to believe he may have a future in theater. Relationships 'The Electric Company Danny seems to be on better terms with the Electric Company than most other Pranksters, he has joined forces with them more often than the other Pranksters (some combined). 'Hector Ruiz' Danny and Hector seem to be very good friends. Despite their opposing personas, and Danny's clingyness to his friends, Hector thinks that Danny is a great guy, and openly admits to be his friend. 'Jessica Ruiz' Jessica doesn't seem to like Danny at all, and even teased her brother for hanging out with him, even though once in the episode "Unmuffins", she is obviously enjoying Danny's company. 'Keith Watson' Not much interaction has been seen between Danny and Keith, though Danny did once invite Keith to join the Pranksters. 'Lisa Heffenbacher' Lisa and Danny do not get along very well at all. In every episode that they're in together, Lisa seems to get mad at Danny at least once. 'Marcus Barnes' Danny acknowledges Marcus more than the other Pranksters; Manny who constantly says not to worry, and Francine who makes fun of his name. 'Pranksters' Danny interacts with the other Pranksters positively and negatively, but he considers them his friends. 'Annie Scrambler' Annie and Danny seem to have somewhat of a crush with each other. A good example is the episode "Revenge of the Zeros" in which they admire and compliment each other while trying to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party. 'Manny Spamboni' Danny and Manny seem to be friends, as they both did a double-team up in "Prankster Holiday." 'Francine Carruthers' Francine and Danny are both Pranksters, however Danny doesn't seem to like Francine. She has manipulated him, and has even tricked him, Danny has even joined forces with the Electric Company just to get back at her. 'Gilda Flip' Gilda and Danny haven't been in the same episode yet but Gilda's nice personality indicates that they could be possibly be pretty good friends, but because Francine is in charge of Gilda they may not have a chance to be friends. Family Granny Rebus: Not much is known of the relationship betweeen Danny and his grandmother. However, he has played tennis with her, and visited her. This indicates that they like each other and are close. Category:Pranksters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters